


wwhat is JUST1C3?

by Zoey (Sollux)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Civil War, Empress Feferi Peixes, F/M, King Eridan, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux/pseuds/Zoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Alternia, a great divide has occurred. The rightful Empress, Feferi Peixes, acceded to the throne and began to implement plans for blood equality. However, many were not convinced in her ideals, and instead turned to the next highest blood, her former moirail Eridan Ampora. For many long years now, a war has raged between two divided halves of Alternia, neither side gaining ground. Terezi became a victim of the bloodshed early on in life, watching her lusus murdered and shortly after being permanently blinded. In spite, she becomes a loyal citizen among Eridan's forces, rising her way through the ranks of the Neophytes to become his personal adviser. When the fighting intensifies, so do the tense intertroll relationships as things form, things break, lies are told, and truth is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wwhat is JUST1C3?

"It's almost time!" a young troll girl sat on the cold, damp forest floor, staring up at a large egg rather admiringly. Her high pitched voice seemed to hang in the air several seconds after her words, as if she spoke to no one. But there was indeed someone to talk to, they simply could not fully speak back yet. Not out loud, at least.

As she gently reached out and touched the egg, which began to quiver under her touch. Excited, she closed her eyes tightly and took a big whiff, smelling the colors of the world around her as her guardian had taught. Not wanting to forget the beautiful blue of the shell, she even ventured a quick lick. Ah, sea salt ice cream...

In the distance, she heard the sound of rustling. Unused to visitors anywhere near the egg of her lusus, she stood quietly and peered around, drawing her dragon headed sword that her lusus had led her to one day, claiming it to be the sword of her ancestor. It's scabbard was so light and thin, it easily could be mistaken for a cane. 

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered, warily pointing her sword in the direction of the sound. Another sound came from the side, and she wheeled to face it, but saw nothing.

 _Smell_ came the common voice in her head. Closing her eyes once more, she sniffed slightly. Around her, she picked out the colors of not one, but at least a dozen different trolls. However, their uniform was one she knew well. Her tree house sat just barely in Feferi's land, and these soldiers patrolled the area all the time. She had agreed to join them once Dragonmom hatched, since it was well known that a dragon could be a powerful asset. Lowering her guard, she turned back to the hatching egg, smiling and touching it once more.

With a huge lurch, a loud crack rang like thunder through the forest, causing wingbeasts several miles away to take flight. The egg burst, and out of it uncurled a young dragon. Even for just hatching, it was still as tall as all the huge trees around them while standing normally on all fours. Before she even had a chance for a greeting, her newly hatched lusus stood defensively over her. From everywhere flew ropes with loops on them, and gun fire rang out. Bullets hit the hard armor and lodged into it, only getting that far because the beast was still so fresh to the world. Terrified, Terezi watched as the grey and black uniformed pulled her lusus's neck from all sides, stuggling even then to get it under control. In theory, she should be able to breath fire, but the motherly dragon knew that to start a fire now would endanger the young one beneath her and all the other beasts and troll of the forest. 

_When I say to, run Terezi!_ she spoke directly into the young troll's head. Terezi nodded, terrified and squatting down with her arms over her head. 

With a huge roar, the dragon lept into the air. Taking it to be the signal, the teal blood raced out from underneath her lusus, making for a break in the guards. Just as she thought she was free, another guard appeared, grabbing her quickly in a back breaking embrace. With not even enough room to move, she felt the beefy arms take her back to the group. There, she was handed off to two other guards, who held her in place, looking up at her nearly free lusus. However, seeing it's charge being held captive, the dragon hesitated. It was enough time for the new guard to grab two of the ropes. Terezi watched the two arrow horns and the slightly greasy black hair as they bobbed along with his arms as he brought the dragon back to the ground with his own strength alone. 

The even more amazing part was that he couldn't be much older than her. 

As she watched, though, her attention was quickly taken back to her lusus, who's head was pinned to the ground. Tears welled up in Terezi's eyes, and she sniffed back some snot, getting a whiff of the situation going on behind her closed eyes. The guards had her wings tied up, and many were hanging onto her neck. The strong guard about her age raised a sharp looking tool, one that she could not recognize, but had a curved blade, sharpest on the inside and coming to a point, kind of like a crescent moon. One great red eye opened to look at her, blazing with a light that, had it been allowed to grow to maturity, could have burned out the sensitive vision of any troll around. 

Then everything happened in a flash. She pulled hard enough and freed one arm from the guards. Her terrified screech rang out. And a sickening sound of metal on metal, and then the squelch of metal on flesh overtook even that. The great white, scaly head rolled away, the red light of the eye fading to grey, and coming to a stop right under her hand. The scales were still warm to the touch, but splattered with teal blood similar to her own. Terrified, she froze, and time came to a screeching halt.

Finally, the guard took her hand again and tied both behind her back. They began to lead her away, but she was in too much shock and distress to care where they went. They only took a few steps, though, and the young, strong guard spoke up.

"The orders are not to bring hostages!" the guards stopped and considered their options. Listen to the kid, and maybe give up a little pride, or ask for something as nice as having their heads removed. 

"We were just... taking her to the open!" one covered slyly. Terezi's eyes never left the head. "We figured we'd leave her a mark that she'll never forget!" 

"I... suppose that will be fine." And with that, Terezi was led to one of the dragon's massive claws, and rope was brought to tie her to it. No matter her struggles, she couldn't slip away from her lusus's cold, dead paw. 

"Sun up will come soon. Mind doing the honors? You do have the glasses!" the sly guard offered. The young one came up, and the others backed off into the shadows, fearing the pain the daylight would bring to a troll's eyes. Over the horizon, a red-orange light rose in the sky. Slowly, a large red sun appeared overhead, and shortly after its appearance, there was a sharp yank on Terezi's hair, making her cry out in pain as she felt as if some chunks had been ripped out. Here eyes opened against her will, and the hard force held her head back.

The burn was unimaginable. Plenty before had her eyes stung from dust or withheld tears, but the sensation of literally having her vision burned away was the most agonizing thing she had ever gone through. In the background, the laughs of all the guards cut into her heart, as they echoed in her ears, above the scream that she only vaguely recognized as her own. A voice in her ear hissed: "Let this be a lesson to you, given by Peixes guards."

Sweeps later, that statement still looped in her mind as she climbed the stairs to a regal throne, on top of which sat a sea dweller, contemplating her with his icy violet eyes.


End file.
